


HQ!! Headcanons

by grapefruitghostie (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Banter, Fluff, Headcanon, Kinda, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, NSFW, Other, mostly - Freeform, this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In wich the author thinks about Haikyuu!! more than their own problems and donesn't have any other outlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Headcanon that Akaashi and Suga are the kinkiest charachters and sometimes when theyre together they discuss kinks over wine.


	2. Chapter 2

Headcanon that Kenma is an Earth wiccan and he keeps healing stones around Kuroo and his home and he has names for all of them. 

 

 

 

Bonus: he tries to get Kuroo to work with the crystals whenever hes in a bad mood but Kuroo doesnt understand and is a bit scared.


	3. Chapter 3

Suga is actually a brunette.


	4. Chapter 4

Oikawa is really smart about the universe and he wants to major in astronomy and/or astology when hes in university. 

 

Bonus: Hajime teases him and says that he only wants to prove alien life. He might not be entirly wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Kenma has tried teaching Shou how to use crystals but its not as easy as it looks.


	6. Chapter 6

Oikawa is really self-concious and unconfident


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: recreational drug use

Bokuto, Kuroo, Kenma, and Akaashi are all in a relationship and sometimes Bokuto and Kuroo go out for whatever and Kenma and Akaashi stay at home and wear only baggy sweaters (no pants) and pull out their biggest bong and the other two come home to their super stoned boyfriends either making out (in only the sweaters) or eating peanuts and talking about really deep shit like existance and the universe. 

Often, Kuroo finds, he should be hiding a camera somewhere in their home.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay but i beT YOU OIKAWAS PHONE IS FULL OF THOSE WORD PUZZLE GAMES AND HE ALWAYS GETS REALLY EXCITED WHEN HE BEATS HIS TOP SPEED OH M

 

bonus: he keeps a bunch of word search books at Hajime and his house and he makes Hajime race him to finish the puzzle im so gay


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to lay out so just to state it this chapters are my takes on (some of) the charachters genders and orientations

Akaashi- transboy & homosexual/homoromantic  
Bokuto- cisboy & pansexual/demiromantic  
Kuroo- cisboy & pansexual/panromantic  
Kenma- nonbinary & demisexual/aeromantic  
Lev- nonbinary & pansexual/ homoromantic  
Yaku- demiboy & pansexual/panromantic  
Oikawa- demiboy & demisexual/panromantic  
Hajime- cisboy & pansexual/panromantic  
Yahaba- bigender/genderfluid & bisexual/biromantic  
(Im doing everyone from Karasuno fight me)  
Daichi- cisboy & bisexual/biromantic  
Sugawara- cisboy & homosexul/biromantic  
Asahi- cisboy & pansexual/panromantoc  
Nishinoya- bigender/gendrfluid & pansexual/panromantic  
Tanaka- cisboy & bisexual/heteroromantic  
Ennoshita- nonbinary & bisexual/biromantic  
Hinata- transboy & demisexual/panromantic  
Tobio- cisboy & asexual/demiromantic  
Tsukishima- cisboy & pansexual/demiromantic Yamaguchi- nonbinary & pansexual/panromantic


	10. Chapter 10

Oikawa's favourite band is Marina and The Diamonds


	11. Chapter 11

KENMA IS ACTUALLY DOM AF GOODBYE


	12. Chapter 12

Bokuto, Kuroo, Kenma and Akaashi all probably smoke cigarettes


	13. Chapter 13

Suga haAS A BRUNETTE HAPPY TRAI L AND EVERYT H I NG ELSE ID RONG


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THISI S TURNI N G INTO A VENT CAPS LOCK BOOOK BYE A STRANGERS HAS JUST READ OVER MY SHOULDER WHILE I DID THE LAST ONE HELP ME

The setters get together once a month and just talk shit about everyone else and drink wine and are pretty and classy and they go out on the town like middle age D MOMS AWWW


	15. Chapter 15

Kuroo has a secret tumblr blog with only pictures of cats being aesthetic and cute


	16. Chapter 16

Suge runs a really gay aesthetic blog


	17. Chapter 17

NOY A IN A SKIR T FJSADHKNCJHIUGSBEJRW


	18. Chapter 18

I'd bet anything that Kuroo and Kenma have a record player in their home and they only play American rock music like Joan Jett, Bad Company, Queen, Whitesnake etc.


	19. Chapter 19

Yaku enjoys gardening and has a lot of pink peonies all over Lev's and his home as peonies are his favourites


	20. Chapter 20

Bokuto and Kuro are proud papas of a couple cacti

Bonus: Kuroo cried and called Bokuto up at work when the first flower bud came up on their flowering cactus im scREECH I NG


	21. Chapter 21

Tsukishima is synesthetic and chromosthetic


	22. Chapter 22

yamaguchi is highkey dom af im s O


	23. Chapter 23

SAWAMURA IS DADDY AF DO NOT TELL ME HE ISN'T GOOD FUCKING BYE 

.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why are these all about the charachters' kinks ims o?

okay but i'd bet anything Terushima has a prince albet piercing 

hah a ha hah ha sit on my f a C E TERU PL S (:


End file.
